Schloss des Vampirs Kyūketsuki no shiro
by IAmNevar
Summary: In the land of what was once Prussia, there stands a castle within the forest, the castle of the vampire.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The beginning starts with the end. Part 1.**_

Thunder was sounding in the night, rain was flooding the streets, a hooded man was running through the streets, running from something. He was running in fear, showing fright as he rounded every corner. He ran to a wooden door at the back of a building. The man opened the door and entered, there were people sitting everywhere, looking at this man that just stopped in the doorway.

A man behind a counter yelled out "Oh god, Klaus close the damn door". The man, called Klaus took a step and fell, blood pouring on the floor. The crowd let out a gasp. The man from behind the counter ran to Klaus. "Oh Klaus what happened," he said in shock. Klaus let out a dying gasp, with his last words he muttered, "they're coming".

The man from behind the counter, who was a bear of a man, called Heinz yelled out to everyone in the building "Get ready everyone, grab the guns and swords, flip over the tables, and board the windows, we can't let whoever's coming, through". All the men in the building hurriedly built up defenses. Hainz, looking over the building said: " I hope that this is enough for whatever's coming".

All in the building we're looking at the doorway waiting yet nothing happening.

"So, is something supposed to happen" ask one of the men in confusion.

Suddenly the sound of the windows smashing echoed in the room and smoke started filling it.

Hainz bellowed "Don't move from your….."

He stopped mid-sentence as he felt something across his throat. He put his hand to where now he was feeling pain. He felt something wet drip down, he looked at his hand and through the smoke he could make out blood. And with that, he fell along with all the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lillias day (morning)

"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP" went the sound of an alarm as a hand rose to turn it off. The person who just awoke sat up in their bed, she was a young girl with flowing turquoise hair and brown eyes. Her name was Lillia Flussfall. She parted her hair tiredly, as she looked at the time.

"what… OH GOD IM LATE FOR CLASSES!" she screamed, she quickly showered (putting pretty much the entire bathroom under water) and quickly made some cereal with milk (although most of it ended up on the counter). She ran out of her apartment still attempting to pull on her boot. Off in the distance, a bus was pulling out of a stop,

"WAIT!" she yelled out to the bus. It stopped and opened its doors, which Lillia promptly ran in to. The bus driver gasped.

"Are you ok ma'am?" the bus driver asked in shock

"Ya, I'm good," she said as she got up "just a little shook.".

"This is the 5th time this happened this week," said the bus driver as Lillia got up "Maybe you wanna buy a new alarm before you do permanent damage to yourself.".

"I'm on a tight budget, I can't afford a new one," she said as she got on to the closest seat. "Thanks for stopping again though, I really owe you, Franz.".

"Just try not to let this happen again ok," said Franz as he closed the doors to his bus. And then it started driving.

As the bus drove Lillia looked out at the city of Berlin, thinking. She thought of what happened in her life so far, as she did on every day during the bus ride. Looking back, her life wasn't always the best. Her mother died when Lillia was still a child and her father wasn't always around, spending a lot of time at work.

Her family was on the poor side and didn't live in the safest neighborhood in Berlin, she recalled an incident when she was 11 or 12 where a man with a gun broke into the house and found her. Luckily for her, someone heard the commotion coming from the house.

Just as the man was about to pull the trigger this man came in and punched the gun out of his hand and proceeded to beat in on him until the man who had held the gun lost conscience. He asked Lillia if she were alright and after she answered, he left. She proceeded to call 110 and shortly after the police came.

Her school was also not the best, the teachers were nice but the students were a different story. There were students dealing drugs, students beating each other half to death, and students even doing it in the bathrooms.

In high school she was once going over her notes for an exam when one of the male students asked her for help with going over his notes. She said she would be happy to help and followed him to the roof. When they got there the male student closed the door to the roof as Lillia asked him what they should go over first.

The boy went up to her and, instead of answering her question, he said that she was the prettiest looking girl in school which made her blush. He then proceeded to try and kiss her. Lillia stopped him and asked him what he was doing. After he told her the real reason he asked her up here she looked at him with disgust and went for the door.

The boy proceeded to shove Lillia down and pin her to the ground. As he looked at her he licked his lips and started bringing them down to Lillias as suddenly a foot kicked him off of her. Lillia looked up and saw what seemed to be a teacher who proceeded to pick her up and take her to the nurse's office leaving the male student on the roof. The next day she went around looking for that teacher but he was nowhere to be found.

A few years later she was trying to get into a very good university. They were having an entrance exam for the students who had to get 80% or higher to get in, missing the exam meant that the student would automatically fail and would not be able to retake it. On the morning of the exam, her alarm didn't go off until half an hour after she set it to go off. She was barely able to get ready before the shuttle left on the way down from here apartment here elevator stopped for about five minutes.

When she got to the bus station the bus had already left. She sat down and started to sulk. Then all of a sudden a car drove up beside her and the driver rolled down his window. It was a man about the same age as her. He asked her why she was sitting there in despair and Lillia told him. He asked her if she wanted a ride to the exam building and she excepted.

They got there just two minutes before the test. As she got out she said thanks and told him to quickly wait. She was writing here text number on a piece of paper so she could give it to him in case he ever needed help. But when she turned around he was gone and so was his car. A loudspeaker broadcasts that the entrance exams were starting in one minute. So she quickly ran to the test room.

Then she thought back to two weeks ago to one of the worst days of her life, her father's funeral. Wail walking home one day he was mugged and stabbed in the stomach and just left to bleed out. The funeral was pretty small with a couple of people close to her or her father. After the funeral Lillia saw a man standing under a tree not too far away, she seemed to recognize him but she couldn't place it and so she went over to where he was.

When Lillia got to where he was standing he was gone, and in his place was a note saying your welcome. What was that all about she thought to herself. What was he saying your welcome to? And why did he look so familiar?

"Lillia, ain't this your stop," said Franz quite loudly to Lillia.

"Oh ya," said Lillia slipping out of her tranz "thanks Franz". She got up from her seat and exited the bus where she now stood in front of a grand building of stone and marble, the University of Berlin. She looked up at the great arches above the entrance and the intricately crafted statues, she thought to herself how lucky she was to be in a school like this. All of a sudden a buzzer sounded

"Oh god, I have to get to class," she said out to herself. She rushed across campus to get to her class (which was Political Science by the way) and crashed through the doors. The professor who was nearly ready to start class looked up at her.

"Ah, , I wondered when you would get here" he said in a stern tone "please take a seat, class is about to start".

Lillia went to sit down at an empty spot. The rest of class went by like normal. The professor gave lectures and Lillia took notes. 2 hours passed, and then the bell rang. Lillia got up from her desk and left class.


End file.
